Sweet Dreams Ch 2
by teddibear16
Summary: 2nd part of a collab story! First part by dancingwhilefalling. MakaxSoul. Soul's feeling guilty... I suck at summaries. I give up. CHLOE READ


A/N! Hello! I know I'm supposed to be doing a chapter two of a Gorillaz story right now. But get over it! This is my collab story with my friend CHLOE! Here's chapter two! Chapter one is called Sweet Dreams and it's by dancingwhilefalling! So... I'm playing off her and we're gonna see where this goes! We're taking turns doing chapters. So sorry to bore you with this incredibly long authors note! Let's get to the story already!

Soul's POV

I awoke on the floor with Maka on top of me. She looked like she fell asleep crying. _What happened last night? _I asked myself quietly. I tried to stand up and found I was restrained by a hand on my chest. I took a look around the room.

I propped myself up on my elbows and glanced up on the bed. My sheets were in shreds, and various little pieces littered the floor around us. _Damn._ I rubbed my eyes to try and get a better look of the room. The walls were covered in bloody handprints. "What the hell?" I murmured quietly. I knew Maka's hands were clean so I risked taking a look at my own. They were reddish brown in color, and felt kind of crusty.

I gently slipped out from underneath Maka's grip and stood up. I was sore. I yawned and opened the blinds. The sun shone bright and the light bounced off the walls, making the handprints a more prominent feature. By the looks of things it was only about eight.

I heard Maka mumbling something under her breath, she must've been talking in her sleep. She looked like she had a rough night. The only thing that was bothering me, well, besides the bloody handprints, was the fact that I couldn't remember a thing from last night. Not a _thing. _I sighed and picked her up bridal-style to bring her to bed. She leaned into me quietly and sighed. I couldn't help but smile.

Now that I had her right there, I realized she was kind of cute when she slept. She wasn't hitting me in the head with a book, and she wasn't threatening to either! I laughed quietly and she stirred a little, but didn't wake. I carried her out the door of my room, being careful not to hit her feet on the doorframe. I walked into her room and set her down on the bed. I gently put the covers over her and began to walk out of the room.

I was just about to close the door when I heard Maka sigh and say, "Soul..." I looked up to find her still resting quietly. "Dreaming about me, huh Maka?" I said with a quiet laugh. I shut the door and went into the bathroom.

When I got there I chanced to take a look in the mirror. My eyes were red, well, more so than usual, and there was dried blood in streaks down my face. "Oi," I whispered to no one in particular. "I look terrible." At least that explained the horrible migraine that was beginning to form. I cursed silently and began to wash the blood off my face and hands.

I decided to go into the kitchen to cook something for breakfast. As I opened the fridge I stopped suddenly. I thought about the last time I tried cooking and decided against trying again. I sighed and settled with a glass of milk as I sat down at the table.

I traced my finger around the rim of the cup, thinking. _Well, it definitely was my blood there, but why on earth was I bleeding? And why was Maka there? How did the sheets become shredded? _The questions kept on swirling through my mind as I stared at my milk.

The only sound was the rhythmic ticking of the clock and my heavy breathing. The minutes passed and I didn't get up or speak. I was content just sitting there with my milk. After a while of tracing the rim of my glass and just sitting there, I looked up to the clock that ticked away on the wall. Almost ten. _Maka usually doesn't sleep this late, _I thought.

I then realized it was probably my fault she was so exhausted. Whatever it was that happened last night made her get up. Made her cry. Made her stay awake for _my_ well being. I suddenly felt very guilty that I did that to her.

I put my head down on the table and sighed. I felt like crap. I finally got up and stretched out. I went digging in one of the many kitchen cabinets and found exactly what I was looking for. Ibuprofen. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I grabbed two and swallowed them down without any water.

I picked up my untouched milk that was warm by now and dumped in the sink. I watched it slowly make its way down the clogged drain. I set the glass down in the sink and put some water in it, leaving it to be washed at a later time.

I yawned and stared out the window mindlessly. The sun was snoring. "I know the feeling, buddy," I said to it, even though I knew it would show no sign of actually hearing or paying attention to me. I decided I should probably check in on Maka since it was already past ten.

I began to walk lazily towards the hallway only to run into something and fall on top of it. I looked down to see what it was only to find Maka Albarn staring right back at me.

Wow... That sucked. I'm sorry to have bored you with the suckishness of it all. I giggled at the end though :D Hehhh... Please! If you had the time to read the story, you must have the time to write five little words (or eight if you're a DTK fan) about my story? PWEASE? - MS Word thinks that's a word. **facepalm** Anyway, please R&R and wait for the next installment of the story, which is going to be by dancingwhilefalling! Thanksies!

~Teddi.

YOUR TURN CHLOE


End file.
